Lift and slide doors and windows can provide large slidable panels, allowing for large doors or windows which do not obscure the view when opened and/or closed. During use of the doors or windows, the door or window is lifted and slid to the side, and possibly in a pocket so that the door or window is no longer in view and building occupants can access the exterior via the opening. The doors or windows also provide a barrier against weather including wind and rain. The doors or windows must be able to withstand a certain amount of pressure from weather including wind, yet remain operable and openable for users. For instance, the doors or windows need to seal and exclude the weather elements, yet the doors or windows need to be able to slide open.